<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza pockets are not dinner by Haruprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091291">Pizza pockets are not dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess'>Haruprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, abuse of wine, and they were ROOMMATES, un betaed we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier wants to admit to his roommate/crush, Geralt that he likes him. Things don't go as planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pizza pockets are not dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been feeling a bit blue because of the stuff happening in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550985/chapters/64723282">Honeysuckle and Lavender</a> So I asked <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan">kylith_dynixan</a> for a fluff prompt. </p><p>The prompt was " Jaskier tries to make his crush/roommate dinner and everything goes wrong.  He may or may not light the kitchen on fire."</p><p>My brain ran with it.  Thank you so much dear!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They usually ate together. That was just how things had been since a week into being housemates together when Jaskier had come home to find Geralt standing in front of the microwave watching it intently.  To Jaskier’s absolute horror as he looked into the machine Geralt was warming a plate of pizza pockets. </p><p>“Geralt?” He asked cautiously hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him.  For as much as the man next to him worked out, he had expected he would have a better diet. This had been the third time just this week he had found Geralt in this same position. Staring as the wheel inside the microwave turned the plate heating the little calzone until they were sizzling and splitting at the sides.</p><p>He got a hum of acknowledgement instead of a proper response. </p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“Dinner?” Geralt looked at him like he was stupid. </p><p>“That,” Jaskier pointed to the microwave as though the machine itself was offensive. “That is not dinner.” He slipped his work bag off his shoulder hanging it on the coat rack near the back door.</p><p>“Uh, Yes it is.” Geralt rolled his eyes at the dramatic musician. </p><p>“No! That is a snack at best!” Jaskier was on a mission now. He had planned to make something small for himself when he got home. Maybe some steamed broccoli and rice or something, but this was a problem. He rolled his sleeves up as he moved about the kitchen in a whirlwind of action. </p><p> </p><p>So it was, almost every night for nearly three years.  Sometimes Geralt would help. He would pause his game in the living room to offer to chop something or mind something on the stove always deferring to Jaskier for guidance. Jaskier looked forward to these kinds of nights. Sometimes Jaskier would make something for Geralt when the other was staying in the office late. Usually he would get a text to let him know if that were the case. </p><p>Tonight was one of those nights. </p><p>Geralt: running late, have some paperwork to finish here</p><p>Jaskier responded with a thumbs up emoji and set to work on preparing for dinner. He had about an hour by his estimation. Plenty of time to make what he had planned.  Tonight had to go just so. He was going to finally admit his crush to the handsome man he had the honor to call a friend since college.</p><p>Geralt had gotten a devorce from Yennifer a few years back and had been the one to approach the very single -and not bitter about it- Jaskier with the idea of them moving in together.  He had explained that living alone in the house he and Yen had bought together just didn’t feel right. </p><p>Geralt hadn't really re entered the dating scene since the devorce. Jaskier hadn’t really brought anyone home since he had moved in either. Sure, in the first year he would sometimes fall into bed with someone if they particularly took his fancy at the bar or after a gig, but that hadn’t happened in two years.</p><p>He groaned to himself at the thought. It had been his hand and him for nearly two years.</p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts by the smell of something… Burning?  </p><p>“Oh fuck!” He looked down at the pan in front of him. What had once been red wine was now an acrid smelling black carmel like sheet on the bottom. Turning off the burner and setting the pan aside to cool so he could take care of it later, he cast his eyes across the dishes that littered the counters. They had both been so busy lately that neither had found the time to wash them. This had been the last clean pan.  He was about to move to the sink when Geralt came through the door. A quick glance at the clock told him half an hour earlier than expected.  </p><p>He watched as his white haired housemate -geralt had once told him all the men in his family lost pigment in their hair by his age- sniffed the air. The face journey alone made Jaskier finally crack up. The tension he didn’t even realise he had been holding onto seeped out of him as he laughed.</p><p>“Jaskier, what did you kill in here?” Geralt asked as his nose scrunched up in disgust at the burn smell. </p><p>“Wine.” Jaskier squeaked out around laughing. </p><p>He was just settling down, but was set off again when Geralt’s expression became one of surprised offense. “Not the good stuff. Just some cheap stuff.” Jaskier weezed in an attempt to assure the other he hadn’t gotten into the special occasion stuff.</p><p>“Why were you… what were you doing with the wine?” Geralt spluttered as he moved into the kitchen not even bothering to take off his coat. Jaskier would have to chastise him about wearing his shoes past the threshold of the back door, but for now he was still trying to pull himself together from laughing so hard. </p><p>“It was… it was supposed to be a wine sauce,” Jaskier took a few shaky breaths as he calmed himself down. “It was supposed to be a surprise wine sauce. Pasta with seafood and butter wine. But now it's all gone tits up, so how about we order out.” </p><p>Geralt looked at him skeptically then cast his eyes over the mound of dishes. “Might be best.” He muses.  </p><p>Sometimes Jaskier doesn’t mind ordering food or eating junk. He just tries to limit it. He does have his figure to look after. </p><p>They sit in the living room an hour later with open take out boxes from the chinese restaurant in town littering the table. Their plates are full of food as they scarf down their banquet. A cheesy old black and white horror movie plays on the tv offering them some entertainment as they eat.</p><p>As Geralt sets his empty plate on the table he picks up his beer looking over at Jaskier with an easy smile. “It was a pretty hard day today. I’m glad I can come home to this. I like this.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled back at him over his own beer. He had a light buzz going on from the light atmosphere and of course the beer. Thats probably why he let the next words slip. “I like you.”</p><p>Geralt snorted looking at the tv. “You wouldn’t be living here if you didn’t like me.”</p><p>“S’ not what I meant.” Jaskier defended and oh boy was he for sure buzzed. A little voice in his head told him not to do this right now. He would regret it. He ignored the little voice as he set his beer on the coffee table. Geralt watched his hand as he did so. Jaskier watched as his attention snapped to his face though when he began leaning towards the other. </p><p>“Jas?”</p><p>“I’ve liked you for a while now.” He cautiously leaned further into the other man’s space slowly in order to allow him to rebuff should he wish to.  He was surprised when the other put his beer onto the table a bit hastily and quickly, eagerly met him halfway.</p><p>The white haired man paused a moment as his eyes moved from his mouth to his eyes and back to his mouth. Said mouth quirked into a smirk as Jaskier surged forward capturing the other’s mouth in a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts? Comments? This author adores all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>